xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Serena is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Her first Pokémon was a Fennekin that she received from Professor Sycamore. History As a young child, Serena was sent to Kanto, against her will, to attend a Pokémon Summer Camp, which was hosted by Professor Oak. One day, while at the camp, she got lost in a nearby forest and was startled by a Poliwag, falling over and hurting her knee. Then, she met Ash Ketchum, who was looking for the same Poliwag and spotted Serena. Noticing her knee injury, he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her wounded knee, saying that it is a good-luck charm and that the pain would go away. However, when Serena's knee continued to hurt, Ash told her "Don't give up till its over" and helped her up before escorting her out of the forest. Afterwards, she returned to Kalos, bringing along the handkerchief and the memory of her meeting with Ash. Serena made her first onscreen appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where she was forcibly woken up by her mother's Fletchling. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, she attempted to practice Rhyhorn racing after being encouraged by her mother, a famous Rhyhorn racer herself. However, Serena's attempts at controlling her mother's Rhyhorn ended with her being sent crashing into the ground. Later that evening, Serena complained about her earlier practice leaving several scratches on her face. She sat down to watch a news report on an incident that was occurring in Lumiose City. On the screen, she saw Ash trying to calm down a rampaging Garchomp at Prism Tower and recognized Ash as a boy she had known in her childhood. The next day, while feeding Rhyhorn, Serena thought aloud that something interesting was going to happen and that it involved Ash. She began her Pokémon journey in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! when she set off to Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City. Immediately upon arriving, Serena questioned the Professor about the boy on television and he confirmed that it was indeed Ash Ketchum. However, to Serena's disappointment, Ash had already left Lumiose City the previous day. Serena was then offered to choose her starter Pokémon. In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, Serena chose Fennekin, received a Pokédex, and started her journey. Later that day, she continued to travel with Fennekin, but didn't want to camp out for the night after seeing some wild Venipede. She was attacked by a wild Vespiquen that she mistook for a person, only for Fennekin to scare Vespiquen away. Afterward, Serena met a Nurse Joy, who told her where to find the nearest Pokémon Center. In A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, she finally reached Santalune City and found Ash during his gym battle with Viola. She introduced herself to him, Clemont, and Bonnie, after returning his backpack when it was left behind at the Gym. At the end of the episode, she asks Ash if he remembers her, at which point the episode abruptly ends. In Battling on Thin Ice!, she revealed that the two of them met at the Pokémon Summer Camp when they were younger. Although Ash remembered the camp, he didn't specifically remember meeting Serena, much to her disappointment. Serena quickly regained her composure and reminded him that he once told her to never give up. Hearing these words helped Ash continue his training in order to win the rematch against Viola. During the rematch, Ash was visibly becoming overwhelmed by Viola's battling strategy, but Serena yelled at him to never give up. The inspiration that he had once given Serena was now being given to him, and these words encouraged him to continue the battle. At the end of the episode, after winning the Bug Badge, Ash asked Serena what her plans for the future were. Serena officially began traveling with Ash and his friends in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!. This was when Serena revealed why she began her journey in the first place. After seeing Ash on TV, she decided that she would begin a Pokémon journey in order to return the handkerchief he used to mend her knee injury. After she returned the handkerchief, Ash remembered their encounter and called her the "Girl With the Straw Hat." Later on, Serena helped teach Ash how to ride and race on a Rhyhorn when he expressed an interest in Rhyhorn racing. While doing so, Serena's opinion on Rhyhorn and Rhyhorn riding quickly changed when the Rhyhorn were very friendly towards her. Later, while she was helping Ash learn to ride, she called out similar words Serena's mother had yelled to her during her Rhyhorn riding lessons at home. At that moment, Serena realized that she had misjudged the sport of Rhyhorn racing and that perhaps she did not hate it as much as she thought. Serena expressed in the same episode that she did not dislike Rhyhorn racing but that she wanted to find a goal that she likes even more. The next day, Ash was captured by Team Rocket and Serena had to help rescue him. This was when Serena had her first Pokémon battle, commanding Fennekin to use Ember on the criminals. At the end of the episode, she gave Ash a pouch of cookies, saying it was her way of thanking him for all he had done for her. In Clemont's Got a Secret!, Serena learned from Clemont's father, Meyer, that Clemont is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Although initially angry with Clemont for keeping this secret from her along with Ash, she helped take back the Gym from the malfunctioning Clembot. She battledClemont's Magneton with her Fennekin, but it managed to avoid Fennekin's attack, forcing Pikachu and Froakie to step in and defeat it. Later, she watched Clemont battle and defeat Clembot for the control of the Lumiose Gym. In A PokéVision of Things to Come!, Serena decided to make a PokéVision, a video in which Trainers promote themselves and demonstrate thebond they share with their Pokémon by dressing up, baking Poké Puffs, among other activities. After watching some sample PokéVision videos in the Pokémon Center, Serena took to the idea of being able to make one of her own with her Fennekin. She rented a camera and began filming with Fennekin. The two of them dressed up in multiple outfits and the video featured them posing and baking together. However, during the filming of the video, Fennekin was captured by Team Rocket. Serena was able to rescue Fennekin, and in the process she remembered all that they had been through together. Her feelings of friendship were conveyed to her Pokémon, and Fennekin was able to learn Flamethrower in the battle against Team Rocket. After this event, Serena was able to finish her filming and was proud of her final product. In A Battle by Any Other Name!, Serena participated in the Poké Puff Contest, but she did not emerge victorious. Before the event, she met another competitor named Miette. The two of them compared their Poké Puffs to see whose were superior, which led to a spark of rivalry between them. After comparing the two Poké Puffs, the group realized that Serena's Poké Puffs were more suited for human's tastes than Pokémon's. This was part of the reason that Serena was not able to win the Poké Puff competition. Serena had her first official Pokémon battle in Summer of Discovery! against Shauna. Shauna and her friends, Tierno and Trevor, had seen the PokéVision video that Serena filmed in Lumiose City and recognized her from it. Serena accepted Shauna's challenge, and alongside Fennekin she faced off against Shauna and her Bulbasaur. Unfortunately, Serena was unable to win despite having a type advantage. Serena talked with Shauna throughout the episode, and learned that Shauna was aiming to be someone who could put on performances with Pokémon. Her conversations with Shauna were a catalyst in helping her realize that she was the only one of her friends that didn't have a set goal. At the end of the episode, Serena sat alone brushing Fennekin's tail and wondering what her dream was. In Day Three Blockbusters!, Serena and Shauna had a conversation. Shauna informed her about Pokémon Showcases, festival-styled tournaments in which Trainers known as Pokémon Performers perform together with their Pokémon on stage. Shauna told Serena she was planning on becoming a top-class Pokémon Performer herself, and this inspired Serena to become one as well. In Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, Serena witnessed her first official Pokémon Showcase. She saw a performance by top-class Pokémon Performer and Kalos Queen Aria, and witnessed a wild Pancham causing a ruckus on stage. Later, outside, the Pancham stole Ash and Clemont's belongings. Serena managed to track Pancham down and witnessed how it put on a performance with no one around. This made her realize Pancham loved performing and wanted to show this to everyone. With this in mind she announced to her friends she wanted to capture it. Battling with Fennekin, she managed to weaken and successfully capture it. After capture, Serena gave Pancham a pair of her favourite sunglasses. In A Race for Home!, she met up with her mother, but at first didn't dare to tell her about her intention to be a Pokémon Performer. Later in the episode Serena finally told her mother about her dream and challenged her to a Rhyhorn Race in order to prove her determination under the condition that if she lost she would go back home and train to become a Rhyhorn racer. However, her mother suggested that they race on Skiddo, knowing that Skiddo could sense the rider's feelings. Serena managed to beat her mother in the race when the Skiddo she was riding sensed her determination, and thus her mother gave her permission to become a Pokémon Performer. In XY059, after helping her friends thwart Team Rocket's plot to crash the Vow Tree festival and returning the stolen presents to their rightful owners, Serena gave a ribbon to Fennekin and new sunglasses to Pancham in honor of the event. The group then found a present not addressed to a Pokémon, but to Serena herself. The present was a new dress for the upcoming Pokémon Showcase from her mother, care of Nurse Joy. At the end of the episode, Ash gave Serena the blue ribbon he had won in a giveaway from the Coumarine Monorail staff. In XY060, she made her debut as a Pokémon Performer in the Coumarine City Rookie ClassPokémon Showcase, along with Shauna and Jessie. However, during her first round performance, Fennekin tripped over a bow that Serena had decorated her with. This eliminated her from the competition, and she watched as Shauna went on to win the Showcase. Although Serena first acted like she took the loss well, in private she was very upset. Early in the next morning, she walked out to a pier with Fennekin and Pancham, finally releasing her bottled up feelings and began to cry. Having comfort and reassurance from her two partners, she drew scissors from her bag and cut her hair to her shoulders after a reflection on her journey so far. Later, she donned a new outfit, featuring the ribbon she received from Ash, signifying her resolve. After this, Serena continued to practice for her next Pokémon Showcase. However, in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, one of these training sessions went wrong and Serena ended up yelling at Fennekin and Pancham after they were fighting and Fennekin accidentally hit her with Flamethrower. Realizing what she had done and feeling useless as a Performer, Serena ran off in shame. She was later approached by a young woman calling herself Ariana and the two spent the rest of the day shopping together. During this time, Ariana, after hearing what Serena had been through, encouraged her to make up with her Pokémon and to remember the close bond they had, which Serena did later that evening. The two girls later had a Double Battle, during which Fennekin evolved into Braixen, but the match was called off after Ariana was forced to leave when she got a call. The next day, Serena discovered that "Ariana" was in fact Aria all along (having previously felt she looked familiar) and secretly thanked her for all her help. In A Fashionable Battle!, the four finally reach the Laverre Gym, only to find it closed as the Gym Leader was preparing for a fashion show. Knowing that the Gym Leader in question is a fashion designer, Serena drags the gang to a shop exhibiting her designs. There, Serena and Bonnie are invited to visit Valerie, who asks them to model some of her designs in the upcoming fashion show. The two girls accept, and while on the boardwalk, they are spotted by their male companions, to whom they explained the situation too. Soon after, Serena and her traveling companions witness a Pokémon battle between Valerie and their new friendSawyer, which the challenger loses. In the evening, after dinner, Ash invites Sawyer to train for his upcoming Gym Battle, and as they leave Serena quickly finishes her own meal so that she can go support Ash. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Serena participated in her second Pokémon Showcase, competing against Miette and a disguised Jessie. She passed through the first round, the Poké Puff Baking competition, with flying colors. However, prior to her Free Performance, Jessie bumped into her, ripping her dress. Due to the never-give-up attitude she learned from Ash, as well as her own quick thinking and skill at tailoring, Serena was able to modify the dress just before she was called up. During the second round, she delivered a performance that left the audience very impressed. As a result, she was the most voted Performer, winning the competition and receiving her first Princess Key despite the anxiety she still felt from her debut performance. After arriving in Anistar City in A Performance Pop Quiz!, Serena participated in her third Pokémon Showcase. In the Theme Performance, she was able to beat Nini and Lily in the Pokémon Quiz segment, earning her a spot in the second round. However, before she could go on stage, her Eevee had gone missing after being scared by the performance Jessie had delivered and she left to find it, almost missing her performance in the process. After reuniting with it and receiving its support, Serena gave her performance using choreography based on Eevee's dancing, which gave her enough votes to win the Showcase and obtain her second Princess Key. In XY100, Serena participated in her fourth Pokémon Showcase. During the Theme Performance, she used her Pancham to bake a Poképuff, which was good enough to move her up to the second round. In the Free Performance, Serena used her Eevee and Braixen. Everything was going smoothly until Eevee got distracted by the crowd and fell to the ground. Eevee was discouraged until Serena motivated Eevee to keep on dancing. Serena and her Pokémon finished their performance without any more problems, but Eevee's mishap caused Serena to lose the Showcase. Later, Serena is comforting her upset and disappointed Eevee. Eevee, now cheered up, is raised up into the air by Serena, their bond growing closer. Character Serena has proven to be a kind and polite girl but she can also be openly rebellious towards her mother, Grace. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, she refused to wake up when Grace ordered her to, and gave a sassy response to her mother's call to watch the news. This tumultuous relationship was best demonstrated when Grace made her practice Rhyhorn riding, an activity Serena had hated doing. However, their relationship is also very loving as shown in later episodes. Serena was uncertain what paths or career to pursue in life and expressed little ambition towards becoming a full-time Pokémon Trainer in the early stages of her journey. However, in Summer of Discovery!, she began to think that not having an established goal was a problem for her future as a Trainer. During her time in the Pokémon Summer Camp, she began seriously considering what she wanted to do with herself and her Pokémon after seeing how passionate the Trainers around her were. It was in Dreaming a Performer's Dream! that she decided that her goal was to be a Pokémon Performer and she has been diligently training both herself and her Pokémon ever since. After losing her first Pokémon Showcase, Serena strengthened her resolve to do even better, and to symbolize this she cut her hair short. Serena has been shown to have a phobia of the supernatural. When the group entered an abandoned house where a wild Espurr was staying in Seeking Shelter From the Storm!, she would assume the worst or that a supernatural being was in play whenever the group was spooked by anything. Likewise, in Forging Forest Friendships!, when Ash had been kidnapped by a Trevenant, she became worried that Ash would be eaten after Clemont told her the rumors surrounding the forest. This is seen again in Scary Hospitality!. In such occasions, she often speaks without thinking, continually making assumptions about the scary houses that made Ash or Clemont cringe, and she would promptly cover her mouth when she realized what she had said. She has also been shown to be afraid of crossing unstable bridges across high ravines. Serena seems to have a sisterly bond with Bonnie, as she is shown caring for her similar to the way Clemont does, such as protecting her in dangerous situations, comforting her, and cheering her up when she is sad. She also allows her to help her with various tasks, such as baking and grooming. Serena also gets along pretty well with Clemont, and they are normally seen taking care of the table together during meal times, with Clemont making the main dishes while Serena provides dessert. However, when it comes to his inventions, Serena has shown both a bit of marvel as well as caution, due to the usual end result being an explosion. Serena has shown a deep affection for Ash, having remembered how he found her when she was lost and alone in a forest when she was young, and how he kindly guided her out. After several years, she still recognized him after seeing him on television. After picking her starter Pokémon and starting her journey, her first order of business was to meet up with him to return the handkerchief he once used to bandage her leg at the Pokémon Summer Camp all those years ago. Ash proved to be a source of inspiration for her with his never-give-up attitude and love for Pokémon. Serena has a love for fashion and clothing. An early example of this is in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, when she spent time carefully selecting an outfit and was troubled over which of two hats looked best. Serena then asked her mother, who selected a beret. However, she promptly tossed the beret aside and picked up the other hat, saying that whatever her mother did not choose was certain to be the cuter one. She has also expressed excitement about visiting the clothing boutiques in Lumiose City. In A Pokévision of Things to Come!, she was eager to dress up in many different outfits while making her Pokévisionvideo. Despite her love for fashion and performances, she rarely displays vanity or over confidence. She usually acts somewhat subdued and humble in both of these areas, though she is not above commenting that she thinks something she has done is "cute," usually when dressing up her Pokemon for a Showcase. Serena has displayed some skill in tailoring, slightly altering her Rhyhorn racing gear in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, as well as being able to modify the furisode she wore in her second Showcase on-the-fly in Performing with Fiery Charm!, when it was accidentally torn before her Free Performance. Serena also likes baking and is quite skilled at it. An example of this was demonstrated in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, when she stayed up late at night to bake cookies for Ash and the gang, which they seemed to enjoy. Also, in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, she had baked some macarons for the group, but they were stolen by a Chespin. In A Battle by Any Other Name!, she also participated in a Poké Puff baking competition. In Origins of Mega Evolution!, Serena showed that she knows how to dance when she attempted to help Ash with his training. This skill would later come in handy as she decided to become a Performer, having to choreograph the moves of both her Pokémon and herself when training for Showcases. Serena can be sensitive and become sad when something goes wrong. She although can be quite tough at some points as well and will try her hardest not to give up, reminding herself of what Ash has taught her. Pokemon A list of Pokemon she owns. # Fennekin → Braixen # Pancham # Rhyhorn # Skiddo Training Episodes # The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! Pokedex Entries # Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can. #7 # Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise's heavy body weight can make opponents unable to battle. It retreats into its shell when necessary. #9 # Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself. #26 # Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. #133 # Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone. #650 # Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. # Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. Braixen uses friction to ignite the twig from its tail before a battle. #654 # Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power. #655 # Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolved form of Spritzee. Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle. #683 # Screenshots 30.png 200px-Mirror World Serena.png 31-2.PNG 34-3.PNG 32-3.PNG 33-3.PNG 2d.png 13serena.PNG 40flashback.PNG 7serena.PNG 113pokemon.PNG Ash Time Traveling.PNG|The Hotels Past Changed 19serena.PNG 20serena.PNG 13serena1.PNG 3serena.PNG 6serena.PNG 1serena.PNG 2serena.PNG 018.jpg 017xy.jpg 561.jpg 560.jpg 508.jpg 459.jpg 332-0.jpg 273.jpg 252.jpg 192.jpg 191 (1).jpg 190-0.jpg 173-0.jpg 166.jpg 165.jpg 163.jpg 162-0.jpg 161-0.jpg 152.jpg 151.jpg 150-0.jpg 149.jpg 086.jpg 077-0.jpg 060.jpg 424.jpg 362.jpg 361-1.jpg 360-0.jpg 286-0.jpg 80-1457382489.PNG 79-1457382489.PNG 66-1457382488.PNG 52-1457382486.PNG 50-1457382485.PNG 44serena.PNG 61serena.PNG 69serena.PNG 73s.PNG 76s.PNG 542.jpg 541.jpg 506.jpg 505.jpg 504.jpg 306-1.jpg 305-3.jpg 302-2.jpg 165-1.jpg 150-1459045321.jpg 149-1459045320.jpg 120 (1).jpg 060-2.jpg 059-2.jpg 053-1459045319.jpg 052-1459045318.jpg 629.jpg 487.jpg 436-1.jpg 435-2.jpg 399-1464113823.jpg 396-0.jpg 395-1.jpg 394-3.jpg 387-0.jpg 386-0.jpg 384-1464113822.jpg 381-3.jpg 377-3.jpg 240-1464113822.jpg 215-1464113821.jpg 214-2.jpg 213-3.jpg 109-1464113821.jpg 108-2.jpg 105-1464113820.jpg 106-3.jpg 107-1464113820.jpg 023-3.jpg 022-2.jpg 536-0.jpg 535.jpg 534.jpg 532.jpg 531.jpg 511.jpg 502.jpg 500.jpg 501-0.jpg 497.jpg 496.jpg 400-1464132127.jpg 310-1464132127.jpg 293-1464132126.jpg 292-1464132126.jpg 260-1464132126.jpg 244-1464132125.jpg 243-3.jpg 241-1464132124.jpg 237-3.jpg 234-1464132123.jpg 231-3.jpg 227-3.jpg 226-1464132122.jpg 225-1464132122.jpg 224-3.jpg 223-2.jpg 222-1464132120.jpg 152-1464132120.jpg 151-1464132120.jpg 150-1464132120.jpg 149-1464132119.jpg 141-1464132118.jpg 140-1464132118.jpg 135-1464132117.jpg 103-1464132117.jpg 102-1464132117.jpg 101-1464132117.jpg 099-1464132115.jpg 098-1464132115.jpg 097-1464132115.jpg 095-1464132115.jpg 096-1464132115.jpg 100-1464132114.jpg 094-1464132112.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Divas Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Superheroes Category:Animal Empathy